


Klance Positivity Week

by crisbarakart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gay Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Klance Week, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Rivals, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisbarakart/pseuds/crisbarakart
Summary: "Go out with me." He whispered, slowly, feeling each syllable roll off his tongue. He felt his cheeks getting impossibly warm, and his legs begin to shake. Fuck. "I-I mean, not... really. This would be like... in the movies? Fake dating?"





	Klance Positivity Week

**Author's Note:**

> i'm joining another klance challenge because i am unable to let go of my babies, i will go down and drown with this ship.  
> little heads-up that i'm impulsive and i joined this challenge knowing fully well that i most likely (99% sure) won't be able to keep up because this week specifically is finals' hell week but again, klance. please, bear with me!

It was being a nice morning so far. Lance had woken up, ate his usual bowl of his favorite cereals and gone to school, like any other morning. He had gone to students' council to check everything was in place, like any other morning, his usual business as the students' president. And, apparently, like any other morning, this one wasn't free from Keith Kogane's messes either.

Lance was fuming as he walked through the hallways, to the back of the gym, where Hunk had informed him Keith Kogane and his friends were, yet again, causing trouble. Hunk was also part of the students’ council, in fact, he was the vice-president, yet, although he had more than enough authority to tell them off for their usual shenanigans, he didn't like confrontation and wasn't all that comfortable about facing such group. Lance was fine with it, though. He didn't take shit from anyone, he had worked real hard to get his position in the students' council, and he wouldn't let anyone step over it all.

He stepped outside and walked the short distance to the gym, not taking him long until he spotted Keith and the rest of his gang graffitiing the façade of the gym. Oh, god, if the teachers saw that they were all dead –including himself.

Lance wondered how a group of four people could manage to cause so much trouble every single day.

Lotor, somehow, the chairman's son, who seemed to be going through a rebellious phase that his father let slide when he caused trouble, but that still got Lance into trouble for 'not being able to keep those guys in line'.

And then there was Nyma, one of the prettiest girls in school, but also a girl who wouldn't hesitate to tear you apart in the meanest way. Oh, and she also had a boyfriend, Rolo. So, yeah, totally out of reach even if Lance tried. But come on, the students' president dating someone from the bad side?

And, finally—.

"Kogane!" He shouted, making them all stop what they were doing. Still, none of them even so much as flinched –contrary to what happened when Lance told off students he caught doing much less, who looked as if they had just seen the devil himself. Lance wasn't that bad, come on.–, they just turned to give him different variations of bored expressions.

Except Keith, who smirked. That asshole.

"Oh, hey, McClain." He waved his can of paint as a form of salute. "Nice morning, isn't it?"

Lance's frown got deeper. Keith Kogane always managed to get under his skin, get on his nerves. Pidge liked to call it a nice good old rivalry. Lance liked to call it an idiot ruining his good school reputation and giving him constant headaches.

"It was, probably was for that poor wall too, before you guys painted it all over."

The group all but laughed at him, making him angrier, humiliated by a group that all but made him run after them cleaning up their messes as if they were little kids.

Still, there was something about Keith's laugh. It didn't sound as mean. While the others seemed to point and laugh, as if he was just too good for them, the stuck-up students' president, Keith didn't seem to do so. His laugh was melodic and contagious, Lance could feel the corners of his mouth twitch, and his eyes seemed to shine in a gentler way as he looked at him. Blue on violet.

Lance grabbed Keith's wrist and pulled, making him follow him to the other side of the gym's outside façade. He heard the laughs getting louder, and the sneaky comments thrown at them both, but pointedly ignored them all. He finally released Keith's wrist –honestly, Lance was kind of surprised Keith hadn't yanked his hand free by now and had so obediently followed him–, as they reached the side of the building.

There was no time for second guessing as Lance gathered all the strength he could find and pinned Keith to the wall. Keith looked surprised, before Lance looked down, not having the guts to face those lilac orbs.

"Go out with me." He whispered, slowly, feeling each syllable roll off his tongue. He felt his cheeks getting impossibly warm, and his legs begin to shake. Fuck. "I-I mean, not... really. This would be like... in the movies? Fake dating?"

He looked up briefly, seeing one of Keith's thick eyebrows risen in curiosity? Indignation? Mock? Lance wasn't good at reading people in situations like this. He was even worse at figuring Keith Kogane, of all people, out. Because sure, he always got into trouble, but there were moments –like just now, back there– when something creeped out from behind the cracks of his bad boy façade. It was subtle, almost imperceptible, but enough to make Lance think that Keith wasn't that bad. Enough to make him consider that this could maybe work out. Even if he got on his very last nerve every time they bumped into each other.

He sighed.

_Gather your shit together, Lance._

He needed to explain things more clearly if he really wanted this to work.

"Look, I need a boyfriend. The students' council's not doing so well lately, some members graduated last year and now there's many vacants, but no one wants to join us." Keith's eyebrow seemed to go up higher, almost disappearing in the mop of black hair. "They all think the council's for losers."

Keith blew a laugh through his nose.

"Well, Mr. President, maybe they think so 'cause it really is for losers."

Lance moved his arms from where they were on each side of Keith to cross them over his chest, frown back on his face. He was offended, the council was a good place –people there were nice and hard-working, not to mention how rewarding was to be able to help students.

Keith let out a soft laugh this time, upon seeing him pouting.

In a fast movement, Keith spun them around, so that it was Lance the one pinned against the wall. Lance looked at Keith with wide blue eyes, flush quickly creeping up his neck.

"Why would you need me to be your boyfriend, though?" Keith spoke, voice low, husky, making a shiver run down Lance's spine.

Lance looked at Keith. His stupid mullet –god, was he going for a Grease bad boy look?– that somehow managed to look good on him, it framed his pale porcelain face and fell just above his eyes. Bright lilac eyes that looked at you with so much force and determination, never once faltering. Long eyelashes. His lips—.

"To help the council's reputation." He stated, as if it was the most obvious thing, yet, seeing Keith's confused look he continued; "If the students' president has a cool bad boy boyfriend, people will think 'Oh, so it's possible to be smart, handsome and have an awesome social life'."

Keith stared at him with the same blank expression for a bit longer. "So, you think I'm cool?"

Lance groaned, shoving Keith out of the way, decidedly making his exit. But, this time, it was Keith who stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

Lance was about to protest, he was done with, it was clear there was no civil negotiation with Keith Kogane, yet Keith cupped his face with both his hands, drawing Lance's face impossibly closer. Lance was sure his face was burning through Keith's hands from how much he was blushing.

"What do I get from this, President?"

His face was _so close_.

Lance opened and closed his mouth a few times, like a fish pulled out of the water, before gaining back his composure.

"What do you want?" Lance finally said.

"Hmm," Keith pretended to think about it, his eyes never leaving Lance's. "for starters, amnesty from the detention that masterpiece at the back of the gym is gonna get us. And," His thumb dragged along Lance's bottom lip, slowly. "I get to copy your homework."

Lance was about to protest, he worked really hard on those, but—.

"Ah, Ah, Ah—, you want my help or not?"

Lance scoffed. "Fine. Deal."

Lance extended his hand, meaning to seal the deal, but Keith seemed to have a different idea on how to do so. And suddenly Keith's lips were on his. And they were soft and rough at the same time. And they tasted like mint and cigarettes.

 

~*~

 

"Ew, get that pinnacle pizza out of my face." Lance laughed, lightly smacking the hand that was holding said pizza in front of his face, scrunching his nose.

"What was that? I can't hear you over how delicious this pizza is, McClain."

"Some of us actually have taste buds, _Kogane_."

Keith laughed one more time and shrugged, taking another bite of his heathen pizza.

Lance took a sip from his coke, staring at him.

They had been 'dating' for over a month by now, and Lance couldn't believe how much things had changed. How much his perception of Keith Kogane had changed. So much that maybe, just maybe, Lance had a small _very tiny_ actual crush on the guy.

Yeah, okay, scratch that; he was in too deep by now.

Lance couldn't even pinpoint the moment it happened, the moment the whole situation switched. Because one moment he was kissing Keith to pretend in school, and it was pleasing in the way it always was to kiss him, but then he started to want more. He wanted to kiss Keith breathlessly, without pretentiousness, without excuses; whenever he wanted and wherever he wanted. He wanted to touch him, trace all his soft edges and all of his scars. He wanted cute dates and lazy cuddling in his bed, as he played with his hair and soft music played in the background.

But he couldn't get that.

Lance was just the boring bookworm Keith pretended to date just for a free homework pass and to get out of detention's way from time to time. Keith was the cool guy, the type of person who could get anyone whenever he wanted. The kind of guy who wouldn't settle for something so dumb as dating him. Because what had Lance to offer, besides good grades and bad jokes?

Keith kicked his leg under the table, gaining back his attention. "What's got you thinking so hard, hotshot?"

Lance blushed at the nickname and looked away. "It's nothing."

Lance wasn't about to confess his love, one that was supposed to be fake, to him now. Keith had been nice enough to ask him to hang out and go get some pizzas, he wasn't going to ruin that. Nope. Maybe this wouldn't have the romantic end Lance hoped for, but if he could at least get an honest friendship with Keith, he was more than happy to settle on that.

Keith rested a hand on Lance's. "It's not nothing, Lance. You can tell me. We're friends, right?"

Lance was about to answer when the door to the pizza parlor opened with a bang, the door slamming against the wall as it was opened with force and without care. They both turned to the door, noticing Keith's friends coming in, almost as if they owned the place.

"Shit." Muttered Keith under his breath, quickly letting go of Lance's hand.

The group, upon noticing them, walked to their table. Lotor's smirk got into sight, mocking and offended? The couple –Rolo and Nyma– stood by his side with similar expressions.

"So, this is what you ditched us for?" Lotor begun, thick accent dripping with contained anger. "To have a cute little date with Mr. President of Loser Club right here?"

Rolo and Nyma snickered a laugh, and it was so weird to see their disdain directed at someone of their own group. Keith opened his mouth, seemingly ready to snark back a reply, but Lotor cut him off.

"Don't tell me you've actually fallen for him, Kogane." He laughed. Lance tensed, not liking the way that sounded. Did they know about the fake dating? "I thought it would be so funny to waste my father's money on paying you to date this loser. Y’know, screwing both of ‘em in one go. But damn, guess I overestimated your thirsty ass."

Lance froze, eyes wide, as he stared at Keith who, in turn, turned to look at him too. He opened his mouth and Lance wanted him to say something, anything that would make that situation not as bad as it was. He wanted Keith to tell him that it was all a lie, that he truly cared about him. But he knew better than to hope for something that wouldn't happen.

Lance shook his head in disappointment and stood up and left. He may be kind of a loser, but he wasn't going to stay there to be made fun of. He heard the shuffling of feet behind him, the 'Wait, Lance!' but he didn't stop. It wasn't until he was outside the pizza parlor that Keith finally caught up to him, grabbing his wrist to finally stop him.

"Lance! Please, stop! That— That doesn't mean a thing to me! I—."

"Well, it does to me!" Lance screamed. He wasn't one to rise his voice, not even when the shenanigans of that group were truly bothering for him and the council to deal with, but he was pissed. He was mad and... upset. "You've been using me!"

"So have you, dude! Or is this whole fake dating me not a way to just get what you want!?" Keith screamed back, frown deep, and Lance wondered if he, too, had ever seen Keith this angry.

"At least I was honest with you from the start!"

"What does it even matter to you!? We've been both using each other, so what!?"

Don't.

Don't say it, Lance.

Don't be a fool, this is all nothing, this means nothing to him.

_Don't—._

"Because I like you! I actually like you! I've actually fallen for you and... and—!" A sob cut his shouting, too much for not breaking down. Tears now burning down his cheeks, angry and hurt, he said in a trembling whisper; "I'm so stupid, I know... This means nothing to you and I—."

Keith grabbed his face with both his hands and cut him off by smacking their lips together in an angry kiss, as if trying to convey all of their shared feelings through that kiss. Lips parting, Keith slipped his tongue in, deepening the kiss and making Lance's legs feel like jelly. Lance could taste the pinnacle in his tongue. His mind was going a thousand miles per hour and his heart seemed about to fly off his chest.

They broke apart, barely a few millimeters between them, and Keith stared right at him. That unfaltering glare in his eyes never leaving Lance's, as he run careful fingers across his face, whipping off tears.

"You're not nothing to me, Lancey." He spoke, softly, as if Lance was the most precious thing. "Lotor was right –I've fallen for you. And fuck 'em all, because this means way more to me than bets and fake dating. I like you, I really do."

Lance felt awe-stuck. Keith Kogane liked him back. This whole mess that had just begun for the convenience of the both of them, had bloomed into something much deeper. And Lance couldn’t be happier.

A few more tears rolled down his cheeks, this time happy tears, and Keith caught them with his thumbs, leaving kisses on his cheeks that made Lance chuckle.

Lance cupped Keith’s face with his hands too, smile on his lips. “I like you too. A lot.”

And they kissed again.

 


End file.
